


Family meeting

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [6]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Ace Wakko, Bi Wakko, Coming Out, Gen, Good brother Buster Bunny, Good brother yakko, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-binary Wakko, Tears, dad Bugs ™, good sister Dot, im doing a good old family meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Wakko calls everyone for a family meeting comes out, cries, everyone hugs, and cries.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Buster Bunny & Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Family meeting

**Author's Note:**

> TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY!!! shocking I know. pls, leave suggestions for stories put in this format.  
> Character name, Sexuality/gender, who they come out to, angst or no angst (angst being a non-accepting family), also do oyu want a second one of both your characters and another group.

It's right after diner when Wakko asks everyone if they can talk to them in the living room. Everyone quickly gathers on the couch.

"So What's up doc?" Bugs asks 

"I-I have something to tell you all." Wakko says "I've learned somethings about myself recently, And-and I just want to let you all know I'm still the Wakko you know, I just know somethings now." a tear runs down their face.

"Ok, baby bro what is it?" Yakko asks trying not to immediately run up and hug and say everything is ok.

"I-'m-i'm Biromantic." They say waiting for a response after a few seconds they say "And Asexual, and..and" They shed a few more tears. "And I'd like to go by they/them, pronouns because I'm nonbinary." they look down not wanting anyone to see their tears.

Suddenly they feel someone crash into their body, Looking up they see Buster's classic red sweater and Yakkos face. Feeling two people coming up behind them then feeling two pairs of hands hug them. Wakko cries more.

"Shhh, Shh, It's ok Wakko we love ya kid no matter what," Bugs says running his hands through their fur.

"Ya, Big sib, We love ya, and we'll use your pronouns," Dot says.

"We support you 100% Baby sib," Yakko says hugging them closer.

"What they said baby sib. We'll love ya till the end of time." Buster says.

Wakko cries some more, reassuring everyone these are happy tears they think. ' _I love this family and I would trade them for the world. '_

**Author's Note:**

> next up: NB Wakko who uses he/they pronouns suggested by Average_Enby. THANKS!!!! Average_Enby, If you want a story to be made please suggest it in the comments! Again thanks Average_Enby.


End file.
